Pegasi: Exodus
by queenpearl
Summary: As the war heats up Optimus must deal with Megatron's increasing power and deception within his own ranks, particularly in the form of his third command, the gray stallion Grayshield who may be more than what meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

So much had happened in the short time that Optimus had been made a Prime. Megatron, true to his word, had severed all ties with him and led a rebellion against his forces. Known as the Autobots, they fought heroically against Megatron's superior forces, the Decepticons. Optimus was more proud of them than words could say.

The latest battle at Texanar was a draw with neither the Autobots nor the Decepticons gaining so much as a foot. Whenever one side advanced, the other always managed to repel them.

"What's the latest report?" He asked Prowl as the pale stallion raced in.

"Both sides took heavy casualties but Ultra Magnus says the Wreckers can hold Megatron at bay for now." He replied, panting.

Optimus turned to look at the gray stallion beside him who was the same gray stallion who had named him a Prime in the first place. "Grayshield, what do you think?" He asked.

Grayshield hummed in thought for a moment before replying "Double the patrols and order an extra ration of Energon for the troops to keep them fit. We must be prepared for when Megatron strikes next."

"Knowing Megatron, that will be soon." Optimus murmured and on that note, the meeting adjourned.

Once Prowl had gone, Optimus turned to Grayshield. "Where are we going to find the extra supplies? We barely have enough Energon supplies to survive as it is."

"And I'm sorry for that." Grayshield murmured. "But I know a way to make more."

"How?" Optimus demanded.

Grayshield turned to face him head on now. "Listen to me carefully Optimus Prime."

That tone of authority is what made Optimus straighten up stiffly to attention.

"There are things about me you do not understand and mustn't until the time is right. In the meantime, you will just have to trust me." Grayshield said. "Do you trust me, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus bobbed his head in conformation. "I trust you." He replied.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss." Grayshield murmured and left for his own quarters. Optimus sighed and went to plan for the next attack.

Within the confines of his quarters, the Autobot third in command prepared for what he knew would be painful and harm his already weakened condition but it had to be done if the Autobots were to have any chance of surviving.

He'd chosen his side at the outset of this war, ensuring all new life born from the Well aligned itself firmly with the Autobot side. One of these newborns was a young dun colt named Bumblebee. Grayshield could sense the young scout would play a significant role in the war but that was sometime in the distant future.

Unsheathing one of his many small blades, Grayshield produced a cut on his lower left arm. It was a spot that, in Equestria, was firmly in Autobot hands. Just a few miles south of Iacon in the heart of Autobot territory. As Energon began to leak from the small cut, it did so on an even larger scale in the spot it correlated to.

Sheathing the blade, Grayshield looked at himself. The war had made him worse off than the others. The more collateral damage that was done, the weaker he became. He was the avatar after all, disguising himself from Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, making them blind to his true identity.

Scars, both old and new covered his body and several bruises were forming where the battles waged currently. Undoing his efforts to heal himself. Sighing, the Avatar of Primus turned away from the mirror and bandaged his wound once he felt enough Energon had seeped out. Then he returned to the main hall, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Optimus prepares for Megatron's inevitable advance towards Iacon while Grayshield struggles to keep his true identity a secret.

...

Megatron watched as his forces repelled the Autobots. Perhaps at one time they could've been united but no, no one but him was worthy of the title of prime. Optimus was merely a librarian. Megatron was a warrior, a gladiator. He knew how to hold his own in battle. Optimus had to rely on his underlings to see him through.

Seeing the Autobots charge again, Megatron ordered Starscream to the air. The Seekers were a valuable asset, even if their leader was a pain in Megatron's tail. Starscream had proved himself useful when it counted most. The Seekers launched a barrage of missiles at the Autobot forces as they dived towards them before pulling up and firing another volley at the hidden Autobots in the city. Miles away, a pained scream sounded as the missiles struck their target…

…..

Grayshield clutched his bleeding side in agony. _"Damn Megatron to the Pits!"_ He thought with a groan.

Both Optimus and Alpha Trion had heard his cry and came running.

"Grayshield…" Optimus was astounded at the amount of blood. His third in command had just returned from the front lines. Did he receive a wound that the Prime did not know about.

Grayshield look past Optimus to meet the gaze of Alpha Trion. The wise old stallion knew what was going on, even if Optimus didn't. Grayshield pleaded silently for Alpha to keep his silence.

"I'll call in Ratchet." Optimus turned to leave.

"No, I have some medical training and I've seen it enough times to know what to do." Alpha Trion interjected.

Sensing there was something going on here that he had no right to know, Optimus agreed with narrowed eyes. He left without another word.

Alpha Trion turned to Grayshield. "Megatron in on the hunt for something and I fear I know what it is."

"Dark Energon." Grayshield replied. "If he gets his hooves on that, there's no telling how much damage he'll cause."

"No one is more vulnerable to that substance than you, father." Alpha Trion said.

The Avatar of Primus grimaced. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." He replied.

He held his tongue as Alpha Trion put gauze to his wound. As he did, the paint stallion noticed a cluster of dark veins exposed on Grayshield's right front hoof. "That isn't…" He whispered.

"It's only a small patch. It doesn't hurt all that much." Grayshield assured him but Alpha Trion saw through the lie.

"You know as well as I do that even a small amount of Dark Energon can be replicated enough to become deadly." He said.

"Then we can only hope Megatron has that wisdom not to create such a hazard to himself as well as us." Grayshield murmured in reply.

Alpha Trion feared the former gladiator wouldn't be that smart.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Megatron does the unthinkable as he infuses Dark Energon into himself, making him a greater threat than ever. Alpha Trion worries over Grayshield's declining health as the war progresses.

...

"The effects vary but it appears the Dark Energon has inherent healing properties that not only close wounds but make it harder for the subject to die." Shockwave explained.

He and Megatron were walking through the scientist's lab where Shockwave had set up various tests to determine the usefulness of the Dark Energon.

"The withdrawal symptoms however are rather…severe…" Shockwave paused at a cell that contained a patient writhing in pain, pleading for more Dark Energon. "We can give them regular Energon that will sustain them for a period. Their bodies convert it into more Dark Energon but once that runs out, they die."

"I see. Any other risks you care to share with me?" Megatron asked though his mind was already made up and Shockwave knew it.

"None that I can think of at this time my Lord." He replied.

"Then to your testing chamber we go Shockwave." Megatron growled.

…..

"Grayshield, what's wrong?" Alpha Trion asked as he saw the gray stallion grimace in pain.

"Megatron, he's infused himself with Dark Energon." Grayshield hissed through gritted teeth.

"This cannot be happening…" If the Decepticon warlord had indeed done what Grayshield said he'd done, then he'd be almost impossible to defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

At Tiger Pax the unthinkable happened. Optimus, with Megatron closing in, had no choice but to release the Allspark into space, preventing the further production of future generations on Cybertron. Alpha Trion had built a container capable of extracting it from the either. As it was comprised of pure energy, it couldn't be contained any other way.

Grayshield felt it when it left the planet and he grimaced at the sick feeling in his stomach. His energy levels dropped and feeling lightheaded, he staggered to the bathroom and proceeded to purge his tanks.

….

Bumblebee glared at Megatron as the warlord droned on, his knife still at the scout's throat.

"For the last time bug tell me, where is Optimus Prime!" Megatron roared.

His vocalizer already damaged by Megatron's merciless slicing, he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Yes?" Megatron prompted.

Hating that oily voice more than ever, Bumblebee met those red eyes and spat "Get fragged!"

Megatron growled and back handed him. Bumblebee rolled several hundred yards down a hill before coming to a stop. "And good riddance." Megatron grunted and left, leaving him for scrap.

Bumblebee tried to stay awake but his strength was rapidly failing him. The sound of sirens jarred him slightly and he caught a glimpse of a red and white form, blue eyes gazing down concernedly at him before all went black.

…

Ratchet sighed, standing up from his work as he heard the sound of Optimus' pacing. Though the prime hid his emotions well, Ratchet had known him long enough to tell when he was worried.

"Bumblebee will survive." He said, getting the prime's attention. "But I am doubtful he will ever be able to speak again." The medic clenched his teeth, hating his position now more than ever. Why couldn't he repair Bumblebee? How could he call himself a medic if he couldn't repair him?!

A comforting hoof laid itself upon his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself." Optimus rumbled gently. "Thanks to you, Bumblebee is alive." He said.

Ratchet allowed Optimus' hand to remain for a few klilks longer then shook him off, focusing on the work at hand.

…..

Optimus left and found Grayshield standing just outside.

"How is he?" The gray stallion asked.

"He'll live." Optimus replied.

Grayshield nodded, he knew and understood everything that Optimus did. Narrowing his eyes, Optimus got his first good long look of his third in vorns. The war had really taken its toll on the gray stallion. Bruises and scars, both new and old, marred his body and a growing patch of dark veins were working their way up his right front leg, almost to his shoulder. He heavily favored that leg. He was thin and scraggly looking and his eyes were glazed. He wheezed a bit as he breathed. He looked sickly. Sickly and weak.

"Go and get some rest." Optimus ordered. "You look like you need it."

"This is war Optimus. Everyone is looking a bit scraggly now. You don't look so good yourself." Grayshield countered.

"I still look alive at least." Optimus retorted. "You look like a walking terracon. And that wasn't a request, it was an order."

Grayshield growled. "I doubt Alpha Trion told you this but I can pull rank on you if I have to." He said.

"But you can't pull rank on Ratchet. Not on medical matters. Let's see what he has to say." Optimus said.

…

Once Ratchet was finished with Bumblebee, Optimus called him out to have a look at Grayshield and after a quick examination, the medic concurred with Optimus.

"You need at least 12 hours of recharge for the next vorn at the very least." He said.

"But Ratchet…" Grayshield began.

"Don't 'But Ratchet' me. Get your tail into your berth and recharge, now!" Ratchet ordered.

He was tempted to pull the "But I'm not tired" trick but seeing the icy look in the medic's eyes, he decided he liked his fur wrench free and left.

Entering his quarters he flopped unceremoniously down on the berth. He thought, with everything going on, that he'd be unable to sleep but within minutes, that's exactly what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Battles in the Sonic Canyons had been raging for weeks now and all Grayshield could hear was their fighting. Hardly nothing else. He knew Optimus would catch on to his troubles eventually and catch on he did. He sent his third to Ratchet.

"How long has this been going on?" The red and white bot asked as he ran a scanner over Grayshield.

"6 vorns." Grayshield replied.

"About as long as the battles in the canyons have been going on." Ratchet muttered to himself. "Huh strange, I'm not getting any readings." He tapped his forearm scanner. "It registers your presence but nothing more. It's like you're here but not here."

Grayshield sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Scan anything, like the ground beneath your feet. You'll get the readings you want."

Ratchet frowned but did so. "Energon levels at 45%. Motor functions: adequate." He looked at the scanner closely then back up at Grayshield, surprise showing clearly on his features as he caught on. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Grayshield frowned. "You once believed the existence of planetformers like myself was impossible." He stood up. "Optimus cannot know of this." He said. "He must not."

"Why?" Ratchet asked even as he agreed.

"Because I carry something that he needs to earn and I'll have to reveal myself to him when he earns it, not one klilk before." Grayshield replied.

Ratchet dipped his head. "Understood, Primus."

Grayshield's optics glowed a little brighter as he heard his true name.

"So the Sonic Canyons. Your hearing isn't impaired, you just can't hear anything besides the battle." Ratchet said.

"That is correct." Grayshield nodded.

"I'll suggest to Optimus to pull back to Tagon Heights and resume battle there." Ratchet said.

"No. That isn't necessary." Grayshield replied.

"Yes it is. This is a war we shouldn't even be waging judging by how much it's hurt you already. It's a war that's being fought on your body." Ratchet growled. "And as a medic I find even the very thought horrifying."

Grayshield gave him an icy glare. "I'm not looking for special treatment Ratchet." He said.

"No, all you're getting is what any of my other patients would get." The medic replied. "In the meantime, I can shut off that left audio receptor. You won't be able to hear anything from that side but at least you'll be deaf to the battle there."

Grayshield sighed. "Thank you Ratchet." He said.

…

When Grayshield was sent to his quarters all Ratchet told Optimus was that Grayshield's left audio receptor had become hypersensitive and that he'd shut it off until the sensory nodes could calm down.

Grayshield meanwhile found himself in an unusual position. He needed some advice and he went to the only mech he could trust to give him some.

"You know you'll have to tell him." Alpha Trion said.

"One day yes. While Optimus has shown himself a worthy commander there is still much he has to learn before he is ready." Grayshield replied.

"This war will end badly for you if you continue to remain involved." Alpha Trion warned.

"You don't think I know that?" Grayshield snorted. "I was the one who gave you that book in the first place."

Alpha Trion sighed. "While you are a god and thus cannot be killed by customary means, in a mortal form you can still be killed." He said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Grayshield replied. "So many of my children have already made the ultimate sacrifice. Every day new sparks rejoin my own. It's only fair I stick my own neck out to protect them."

"So be it." Alpha Trion admitted defeat. "Your will, as always, reigns supreme."

Grayshield lowered his head, brushing his muzzle between the paint stallion's ears. "That doesn't mean I don't wish your council Alpha Prime." He murmured. "Remember, the day I chose to reveal myself to Optimus Prime is the day he will remember you."


End file.
